


师生恋

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 师生恋的意义……





	师生恋

Ben自认没什么艺术细胞，能进美术学校无非艺术世家的光环驶蔽校长的眼睛。无论是外公所遗长营造的剑拨弩张的明暗对立，还是舅舅娴熟的光线用法，亦或是母亲笔下柔和色彩中暗含的自洽张力，他都没有继承分毫，甚至连颜值也遗传失败。

Ben不喜欢油画，只喜欢油画老师。

Hux老师有着一双漂亮的眸子，他在教室里走动的时候，周围的空气随着他的衣摆带起一种恬淡安详的氮国，就像是梵高笔下喧闹、热烈、矛后的咖啡馆中央那张灰绿色的桌子，在明暗的冲突中沉静得宛若湖水。

Ben申谱做Hux的助教，又觉得希望不大，克争的人很多，每个都比他优秀。然而Hux最终选了他：他又开始担心是因为自己良好的出生才获得的额外照顾。

Hux让Ben当他的人体模特，Ben觉得自己身上都是赞肉有些不好意思。HuX 却说这样的身材对于艺术来说才是美的，丰腴肉感的弯弯曲曲的线条才有描摹的价值，比如布歇画的那些女人，胸部都是不平坦的，却不显得累赘。Ben 听了就把衣版都脱掉，紧紧张张地站在那里一下午给Hux画，同时愉愉地看Hux老师专注作画的神情。

Ben觉得Hux老好了，应该由斐尔来描摹他脸庞的细腻，让米开朗基罗来塑造他肌肉的轮廓，而那种隐于肉体之下却锋芒毕露的精神气质大概只能交给达芬奇去表现……Ben发现自己起生理反应，第一次，对一个男性。

他们的初夜，始于Ben所犯的小错误。Hux应邀出席艺术届的一场盛会，理所当然地带了自己的助教随行。Ben从未自己出过远门，也没有自己订过酒店，因此他不知道就算在网站上选择两入入住，酒店也只会安排一张床。

“那个，Hux老师我，Ben结结巴巴地，打算道个歉：然后话求酒店再安排一个房间。

可Hux了Ben，再分开时一副了然于心的样子，他说，“我知道，可我没想到你这么大胆!”

诶？不是这样的！

Ben的声音被再次落下的唇堵得透不过气来，缺氧的感觉让他晕眩，脚底下软塢绵的，好似踩在棉花糖上，陷入淡淡的甜味中。他的脸和耳朵都烫得泛起醉感的红色。他很快不再挣扎，闭上眼随着Hux的引导完成了这个吻。

原本只需要去一下前台就能解决的事情，最后变成了一场猝不及防的欢爱。Hux没有让Ben承受太多疼痛，他很耐心地扩张和润清，温柔地在从未被开垦过的土地里进出，播撒快乐和欢愉。Ben 全程闭着眼睹不敢看自己的老师。而Huxt没有勉强，他温柔地抚摸Ben高湖过后微红的皮肤，替他擦干净身体，拉上毯子覆盖上那具微微颤抖的身驱，拍打着他入睡。

接下来的几大，Ben都处于一种神思恍惚的状态，他不记得艺术展上都见了谁，看到了谁的作品，他像梦游一样跟看Hux走来走去。回到学校之后，仿佛一切却没有发生过，谁也没有再提这事。他们也没再见过对方，Ben了病假，缺了半个多月的课，躺在宿舍里发呆。最后打破僵局的是Hux，他去Ben的宿舍探望“生病”的学生。

“如果被人知道了……”Ben支支吾吾地问。

“我会被开除，并且终生无法再做老师。”Ben莫名地觉得感动，再次投入了老师的怀抱。

跟自己的老师上床可比留长头发，刺大面积纹身，嗑药飞叶子炫酷多了。Ben觉得，他之前嫌弃自己跟班上各路非主流同学比起来太中规中矩，现在却觉得自己比他们活得精彩。头留长了可以剪掉，纹身也能洗，嗑药可以停，但是这场秘密的恋情将是永远的既成事实，就像初夜一样，一旦做了就无法更改。Ben觉得Hux老师能够到自己的本质，因为自己是Ben才喜欢自己，而不像周围的其他人只看到自己家族的光环。

而让Hux满足的不光是Ben年轻的身体，还有他耀眼的家族背景，他经历了并不快乐的童年和艰难的成长，。Ben 在他的眼里就像一个被蜜子泡大的孩子，咬一口都能从血里尝出甜味，玩弄这样的家伙让他异常地快乐。对Ben说，只要他不再想要，可以随时停下来。明面上主动权在Ben手里，实际上Hux却操控着Ben的一切。

Ben以为老师对自己是真爱，他打算耐心地等到自己毕业，再跟老师公开约会，那样Hux就不会被开除业。可当他毕业，举办了海外的巡回画展，开开心心地回来找老师，却发现老师竞然有了新欢，是一个金发的新生。

“如果不再是师生，那么师生恋就没有意义了。”Hux一脸平静地说 。


End file.
